Luke Shadowdust
BEFORE YOU READ, WARNING: SOME CONTENTS MAY BE INTENSE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 10. USE OF EXPLPSIVES AND GRAFFITY/CON ART ARE HERE. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO INHERETE SOME OF MY CONTENT AT HOME OR IN ANY PUBLIC OR PRIVATE PLACES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. " never say you can't do it. The impossible is only what has not been accomplished!" - luke shadowdust Introduction Luke Shadowdust was raised by Rose Shadowdust. He was born on Alderaan, where his father died of an assassination. He grew up as a spy, adventurer, and Jedi Warrior. He later joined Larcon Legion. He later joined the rebel alliance in the dark days . Early Years Luke Shadowdust was a resident to the Home planet of Alderaan. He was a normal kid that loved his parents and his six siblings. He would play all day with his parents state of the art sculptures. Luke was his parents middle child. His used to be a Jedi in the old republic, until he secretly got married to Rose slimocharge. His father was Je'rad. One day, a crew of assassins came to Luke's home. They killed his parents and kidnapped Luke. "We will keep him as our own" one of them said. Luke was raised as a bounty hunter and was used to using a bow. One day Luke thought that he couldn't stay with them. He fled away into no where. Meanwhile, Jedi master jokov and his clones were investigating Syfo Dyus' death. They almost ran over Luke! Luke told them what happened and mentioned his parents. Jokov recognized his dad. He found out Luke had a force ability. It was almost as close to master Obi Wan! Jokov and luke where brought to coruscant where he began his training. Assault on Geonosis Luke woke up from an hour rest when the alarm went off. He tumbled off his bed to the war room. His first mission has begun! Once he got there, he was surprised to see lots of smiles."we contacted general skywalker and he reported a broken signal of master jokov." luke was stunned." so my master is kidnapped?" he asked. "I wouldn't say kidnapped,but we are making dissisions to put you in the mission." Luke's eyes perked up."My first mission is a rescue mission?"asked luke,still stunned."WOO!I GOT HAPPY PANTS,"Luke yelled as he left the room.He was in the hanger getting his ship ready,and his protical droid R2-D1 was ready for action. once they left the hanger with Mace Windu and Obi-wan Kenobi, they headed to geonosis. once they landed,after running into sepretist,they where in the deapths of a dry planet. "this is where Jokovs last signal was picked up. His transition stopped that moment." Mace said,looking through the apperances silently. Luke took out portable bunaculars."Is that what I think it is?"Luke said,walking forward.A geonosian was up front. Luke ignited his saber. the souds traveled through the gorge. All of a sudden, a whole army of Geonosians came."You seppies scum!"Luke said reflectifng the blaster fire. The other jedi did the same.Luke blocked accurately,hitting every one who shot him. But as more died,multiplied the others coming from caves.Mace Windu force pushed the front geonosians,while Obi wan Chopped off a chuck of rock that covered their home."that should by us time",joked obi wan.They saw jokov after a mile walk.He was in a cage with rope around his mouth.A voice came through the gorge."You should've stayed where you came from!"it said. then a bounty-like figure appeared. She ignited her double bladed sabers and attacked violently."You seem familiar",said the voice. She had a helmet on her head."I get that a lot,Then I get it sooner once I deafet you!" Replied Luke. Then two other jedi are trying to free Jokov. Luke attack back and force pushes her.She falls back. She retreats and then says"I was there!"Luke stopped. He thought about what he heard.Then it hits him. YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!!"He yelled,charging up the gorge. He never had been so angry."Luke ! contoll your anger!"Yelled Jokov.Luke stopped.He turned and saw the mess he made.He fell down to his knees and gave away to tears.Meanwhile,a gunship came to pick them up. In coruscant, Lukes whole training day was a fail out of sadness.Yoda noticed."Give up,a jedi must not.Look on the bright side,he does.Peace keepers,they are,hmmm?Let go your feelings,you must. Luke closed his eyes. he put his hands waist level and began to start floating.It was hard to forget,though he let go and did what had to be done.The end of the day,Luke was at the sunset,dreaming:that one day,he will have the life of happiess,instead of his old life on Alderaan. Taking back christphas Ever since Luke had his first mission, the council kept calling him to their important missions. Master jokov was proud how he trained him so well since day 1. Now he thinks he's ready to face the fierce sith: grievous. The time had come for Luke.once the council accepted it, Luke got ready for his mission. Just then Anakin appeared. " Your with me on this mission, don't hold me back."He said. Luke glared at him. He went to his ship and fixed a few bugs. Then he took off with Anakin, obi wan, and jokov. Luke went with Jokov to the sith interceptors. Anakin went with his master obi wan. Then they meet up with grievous. Luke and Jokov take out their sabers. " you will be the next to add to my collection!" Grievous threatens. Two guards came behind grievous. Luke charged at grievous. He ignitedhidms four sabers and attacked at the two jedi.Guards came from each side of Luke. It was grievous vs Jokov, and Luke vs guards. Luke jumped up so the guards ran into each other. Then he force pushed them to the wall. One came at Luke, but he grabbed his staff and flipped him over. While Jokov was battling grievous, he grabbed a staff and shocked Jokov.He was flat on the ground. His final words where" I will always be with you Luke." Then grievous stabbed jokov. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"Luke said bitterly. He force chocked the guard droids so hard it destroyed them. He force pushed them to grievous.grievous fell to the controlled panel.Then Luke dueled grievous.Luke escaped by an escape pod. On his way to coruscant Luke cried. He thought" what good is a hero when people will die before your eye?" Anakin and obi wan returned with the senator. mission on kamino About a week later, an announcement came to The Jedi order that ventress and her droids tried to steal the clone DNA. Luke gritted his teeth in anger. He rushed into space with the turrent company. They ran into hyperdrive to kamino. A sepretist fleet was already there, starting to shoot at the cruisers. Luke lead the team into the surface of kamino. "Be careful. Thses droids look really sheildful," Luke said through transmitters. They landed at a station were Commander Colt and other DRAA and rookie clones were.Luke saw Echo and Fives running up to Colt." Sir! You called for us?" They asked. "Dangerous assignment. I want you two to go up on the bridge and snipe the enemy," Colt replied. "Yes sir!" They yelled, running to battle. Luke ran up to a Big room with Colt and the others. They took cover behind car do holds and boxes. Each one aimed at the wall that was about 5 yards in front of them. All if a sudden, a squid-like droid figure busted through the wall. It opened, making droids to fall out. The clones shot intensely. Luke got out his two blasters and started combat shooting. One of the clones used his rocket to fire at the squid droid. The rest of the Aquadroids started shooting. Luke brought out his lightsaber. He sliced the droids in half one by one. Swininging his saber, he jped up and Jedi slammed the ground. The near by droids fell apart. He started to stab the last droid then sliced it evenly in half. Meanwhile, commander Blitz leaded his team of ARF troopers. His ARF trooper, Axe, Got his Rocket launcher one his shoulder. He aimed for the aqua droid infantry storage." Fire!", Blitz yelled. Axe obeyed. The rocket blast went around chambers and factories. It hit exactly at the droid storage. It fell down, almost ventress. Anakin Skywalker leaped after her, taking the DNA. She got up, struck two times, then kicked him three times. The DNA fell out his hand. She forced the DNA to her, but a Cline trooper caught it. Luke ordered theen to execute her, which gave Anakin that idea. But she escaped in her pod. Luke was glad that they took back kamino, but later noticed that nintey-nine and Colt died. Ultimate trials Luke was getting his masters cruiser ready for their attack on the center of the Felucia. "Hello men, this is your handsome, awesome, legendary commander speaking!" Luke said over the entercomms. The workers rolled their eyes. "Anyways, we are landing at our destination!" Luke exclaimed jumping. "Is he mature enough?" One captain asked. "Easy brother, he is serious in battle and destroyed an outpost with one stab!" Replied an officer. "Lets get going." Interrupted another clone. Luke leaped off with the 212 legion. Just then, Larcon legion appeared. "About time," luke said igniting his saber. Leeshack ignored luke and pointed. "The speeder men are there. They will zoom here making Nuros to follow. Once then, we ambush." Luke obeyed and offed his saber. Luke lead the clones with him. As they countered a weird angle, they were caught by nuro snipers. Luke sliced there blasters while the clones shot. Yorn- not welcome. "Sir, a squad of clones and a Jedi killed three snipers." A nuro pirate said. "I want the Jedi." Yorn said preparing. As the squad waited on a hill, the speeder men drove past. It got the attention of the Nuros as they they thought. Luke and the clones slept down. Cody blasted the droids with no problem. He dodged to bolts and started shooting. Yorn spotted many Jedi around him. He almost hit luke with his sniper, but Luke sude flipped and caught Nuros blaster. Then he hit it at his face and knocked him out. He barrel roled over and punched a Nuro then drop kicked its face. He then started to force push and slice blasters. scratched out Once they finished off Nuros, they headed for a cave. It had too dripping down and bones scattered everywhere. Luke went in first. He saw a little rancor and backed off. That was when he saw a huge rancor that came in. It attacked using his big claw to strike. It knocked Luke down hard. Once luke got up, it kicked him to another chamber. There, a dozen baby rancors started to attack. Luke Jumped on its face and stab its head, falling it down. "He's dead!" Luke shouted. The clones wondered how one stab killed that rancor. It fell on the babies suffer caring them. "See? Legendary!" Luke bragged. "please, you got owned by stardust,Lan Phaseripper, Sara Joe, and Rio Ice. You are NOT legendary", a clone joked. Luke roles his eyes and dragged away. Knighted Luke was sitting in his padawan Dorm when he got a call. It was from the council. When luke came up, he was informed for two things." We congrat you on your bravery yesterday" Mace says. " this might've been your great trial". Plot koon said." This division was far from easy considering your master isn't here, but you are know a Jedi knight." Obi wan said. Likes eyes perked up, considering he is in his early teens. " however", he continued, "do not rake this for grantees. We have a far more important task for you. We are not sure we can trust anakin with this task,so we want you to spy on the chanceler. Whereas, we are giving you to squads: lar on legion, and spy squadron." Luke heard A lot about Rhodes squads. " Do you accept?" Mace asked. " yes", Luke replies." Good, meeting dismissed."Mace finished. Once Luke came three feet away from the door, an akin called him aside " What did they tell you?"Asked Anakin." They only said I was knighted," I replied. Anakin felt suspicious that they talked longer than just a simple " your a knight now" Spy for the legion Luke came in the squad as a trooper. Right away, Luke was greeted by everyone. Three people wanted to fill in for jokov , but Luke disagreed.Then the leader came and welcomed me. Luke told him he was here because he was sent to help be a spy. That day he trained to be warrior to prepare to face the WAR EAGLE. It was hard because most of the squad used blastrlers, not sabers.Then next day came, and it was time for training in orto plutonia.Leeshack beats everyone . Then he called Luke to duel him because Luke hadn't dueled. So the first round was won by Leeshack. The second round was won by luke . most people where shocked because of his won. He battled everyone else with great victory. Except for Night Lion, Lan, and ,Lenn.Luke felt coffident that if he can do well in practice, he can do well in the battle.After that, Leeshack called Luke over. "I have special tips and tricks for you," he said after discussing them, Luke heard a BANG! The Secret War Luke went outside and stopped himself. He saw a tank blow though the door. The Gates were about to fall on Luke! Before that happens, Lan tackeled Luke before it smashed him." Defense positions!" Yelled Narukota. Luke took out two pistols and started shooting. A man with a prison jacket came knocking down guards. Luke jumped on a buildingthen leaped down. "Clear!" He yelled as he landed with pounding the ground. The reaction caused many to fall. " they past the doors!" Yelled Night. Some people went up the tower looking for Leeshack. " not happening!" Yelled Lan throwing a gas bomb. They all retreated. while Lan and the others where discussing it, luke looked back and ran to his ship. he flew to the War eagle base and sure enough, they were not there. This was his opportunity. he took out his spy scanner and scanned. Of course, there were guards all over the building. He examined the building."Hmmm.not in the building huh? Luke looked at the windows. No guards. He started climbing the walls with his stacked gloves. he got about five yards up,and his arms were hurting. he climbed to the nearest window. a guard was inside the room,turned from the window. Luke climbed away,but left a crack in the window. The guard turned around and saw nothing."that was close",he said. three minutes later, luke made it to the top. he went in his bag and pulled out a proximinty mine. the sound of its beeping got the guards attention. coming upstairs,the guards took out electro-staffs. "better go!"yelled luke,jumping to another building. the guards couldn't jump that far. the activity in the other building caught the attention to the building luke leaped on. Other rank of guards came surrounding luke.They started closing in, leaving luke only one choice. Luke forced pushed all the guards around him. then he leaped of the building. they Guards took off leaving the building,following luke. Luked threw a grenade witch blocked their view. this gave luke the advantage to leave. but some came after luke. he took out his blasters and started shooting. A minute later, the mine blew up and exploded just as Luke flew away. Larcon Legion war The day had come for the final war. chaotic battles cause explosians and deaths in this epic battle. Luke wasn't sure if he would be ok in this battle,he had suffered enough deaths,and he was not prepared for another one yet. He wasn't sure if HE was ready. he went to his crystal dorm to practice some more. They time came. luke flew to Ryloth and saw his fellow squad mates about to battle. Luke was elected to be a demolitionist and a medic. He got his bactapack full with weapons and medic healer kit. He fished in his bag for his plasma blaster and his lightsaber. "Are you ready?!"yelled leeshack. everyone responded with a "YES SIR!"Then the whole squad charged at the enemy. Grenades where flying everywhere. Luke took out his blaster and started shooting at the targets he saw. Unfortunatley, Luke had bad aim due to dodging fire and grenades. Luke took out his saber and started force pushing people out the way. Lots of memebers of the team Died from some of the grenade fire. A grenade hit someone with a mighty fall. Luke dragged him to cover,taking out his med pack.He had bruses on his leg and broke his arm.Luke took out casting and wrapped it around the victim. Then luke used force heal and the victim headed to Night's post. Luke headed to the front liners position. Luke got tired of this,so he took a big risk. He ran through enemy lines. All the turrents and WAR EAGLE elite positioners aimed directly at Luke. He blocked all of the blaster fire until it was too much. he jumped to the turrent and stabbed it in the weak spot. It exploded which led to massive explosion jumping one turrent to another. Then it became one big explosion that blew up all the WAR EAGLE'S post.It exploded with Luke in it,blowing him all the way to leeshacks post. The rest of the WAR EAGLES retreaded.Luke layed on the ground unconscious. He woke up in the legion base medic center. Night,Lan,Lenn,Leeshack,Stardust,and Narukota where around Luke as he awoke. "Did we win?"asked Luke softly."HECK YEAH!You ALMOST BLEW THE MISSION AND BLEW YOURSELF!" Night yelled."Night,this isn't the time",Leeshack said. Luke tried to stand up,but fell back down.He looked at his right foot and saw that it was broken."The medic said that you will be using this speeder for a week instead of walking",Naru said."Perfect...."Luke replied in a sarcastic voice.The medic casted Lukes leg and arried him to his speeder.He took off with the others. responsibilities Luke was sent to the high councils sent by Master Yoda. Once he got there, everyone had bright faces. "We made a dissiosion Luke for you to have a padawan." Said Obi wan.Luke's mouth dropped. "Me? I'm not sure.. He said looking back." This is a responsibility that every Jedi has." Plo koon stated. So when will I meet this Jedi?" Luke asked curiousley." Right now," Mace Windu said, pointing towards the door. A small human boy came through the door. His tunic was similar to mace windu's except his was black. His hair was a black color and had dark blue eyes. "Greetings, master Luke", he said bowing. "Um, nice to meet you, uh, what's your name?" Luke asked." Xander Goldenflame." As luke went to his dorm, he heard a knock. He opened it yet to see it was Ashley. "I heard the news" She said. "You evesdropper!" Luke joked. "I'm serious. That kids life depends on you." "I know that" "No you don't. "Yes, I do. I'm held responsible for him." Luke turned away. Ashley held his hand. "Luke, please don't let the coulcel down, or that boy." Luke sighed. "Its your responsibility." Finding Ziro Luke went with his other squad:spy squadron.They had a meeting about the escape of Ziro the hutt. Many where stunned on how you can loose Ziro." we have to find him. Luke,you jump through coruscant vehecles to catch him. Either that,or Place a tracking device on him. Luke got to his starfighter and flew to coruscant.He flew around until he saw Ziro. He first aimed at Ziro with his one-and-only starfighter stun-shooter. Ziro kept dodgeing on his hover mod with Cad bane!Luke set his starfighter to auto-drive,and he jumped out. He grabbed a hover ship,but almost slipped. he flipped to the hover craft. He was about a mile away from Ziro and Bane.He saw a near by hover ship and jumped on that. This time,he jumped right on the top. He kept jumping on hover ships to get closer. When Luke was approaching Ziro, Bane sent probes at luke. They were about to blast him! Luke dodged the probe blasters,causing it to blast themselves.Luke jumped on their hover-mod. Cad took out two blasters and stot Luke,Only to see that he was behind him. Cad Punched luke off the ship and was going down. Almost about to hit ground,he used his gravity-gun to float him to the bottom of their ship. He got heat resistance gloves which made Luke rip out their engines.They started crashing down,Luke jumped safely to a Ship.Cad bane was knocked out. Ziro slithered away,until he found himself surrounded by Spy members. Ziro flapped his tail,making the spies fall. He was about to get away,untill Luke stunned him. He fell flat on the ground."I didn't think you could stun huts",Luke joked. protection " get those boulders out here!" Captain Rex yelled. One by one, 501st legion troops came launching boulder launchers. It landed with a " thud." The clones battled with cody's legion, thinking they where umbarians. The battle raged on until Rex noticed they were actually clones. Luke sent a dropship to get the clones to safety, after the death of pong krell. Meanwhile, Master Yoda was meditating, and saw a bad future for luke." Hate he has, hmm? Deep pain..." Luke came in his dorm. He rested until he heard a knock on his door. He tumbled up and opened the door. No one was there. He turned around and saw a blue come to life.she threw a knock out gas at Luke as he tumbled to the growing. Night night, dusty!" She said dragging him to the window. Luke woke up in a cell. " if there was a penny for every time I hit my head, I would've been a senate," Luke said exxagiratley. He looked around the cell. Then he saw a girl his age(15) with black hair and shiny blue eyes. " know that feeling, Blondie!" She said. " Blondie?" Luke thought in his head. " hi. I'm Ashley runnecamp," the girl said. Luke smiled at her, and she smiled back. I...I...I'm Luke shadowdust", Luke replied. Just then, the bounty came in the room." Hello, son!" She said sarcastically." Once I get my hands on you...", Luke said angerly. " you where never my mother.." Luke said." Actually, Luke, I'm not sure its a good idea to threaten her." Ashley said. Luke force pushed the cell door. The bounty leaped out the way and got her rifle. " there's a way out over there!" Ashley yelled. Luke grabbed Ashley and jumped out the window onto a speeder bike. The bounty jumped on hers, chasing after them. The only thing to cling onto was dust. Luke looked at the environment." Tatooine.." Luke muttered , turning from corner to corner. The bounty started shooting. One of the bolts hit the speeder. They both jumped off. Luke spotted a ship." Get to that ship!", Luke yelled, dueling the bounty. She swung intensely until Luke fell.she almost stabbed him, but Ashley shot her sabers. Luke leaped on the ship, flying away. redemption Luke landed in coruscant. " thanks for helping me, lukey!" Ashley said, kissing Luke on the cheek. Then she walked away. He almost fell from blushing, then got to his sences. He remembered Jedi weren't supposed to love, but he couldn't help it. Later he was called by Palpatine to his office. "You called, Chancellor?" Luke asked, walking in. Instead of answering, the chancellor force chocked Luke. " If you tell the councel that you cant spy on me, Ill let you live". He insisted. Luke force pushed him to the wall. Papatine was stunned. "How did you do that!?" He yelled. "There are more things you don't know about me than you think..." Replied Palpatine. He took out a lightsaber.They both dueled. Luke was still amazed how he is doing this. Palpatine was about to throw him out the window, but Someone came in. It was Anakin! "He tried to kill me!" Palpatine lied. "Anakin Looked at Luke. "I didn't! He tried to kill me!" Luke exclaimed. Anakin force pushed Luke out the window. Luke succefully landed on a pod, but the pod seemed to be going somewhere else. Luke leaped to the entrance of the Jedi Temple and tried to not be seen by Anakin anymore. regret Luke dueled the bounty intensely. "I, remone , will have you back! "She yelled. Ashley was there fixing the engines." I'm working as fast as I can!" She yelled.Luke started to swing his saber trying to block as best as he could. " you will regret facing me!", she yelled. She force pushed Luke to a wall, dropped him, and through him up to the ceiling again." What did I tell you?" remone asked. She pushed luke the ship leaving a dent. Just then, a battalion of clones dropped down, surrounding remone . she put her hands in the air. " thanks fives", luke said. Crash on carlac "We have to go in!" Yelled Lan. The sepretist have found some larcon legion members. Danz, locate the legion's closest planet!" Jacob yelled. "No can do sir!" Danz yelled as he clicked buttons constantly.seppretist fighters came shooting at their engines. "We're gonna crash!" Luke yelled. They headed toward theThey planet carlac. The mandolorian warriors turn to see it. Luke slowly came out. The death watch soldiers aimed at them."WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE Here!? One of them said. Luke was still dazed of the memory of Ashley. Tell ME!!! He repeated. Luke came to his sences again. We crashed, but we come in peace", Danz yelled." Not good enough!" He said, aiming even more.They all took out lightsabers. "They are the republicans. Get them!" They blocked Then pre visla came." Were history.. " jacob said. Not yet! Luke yelled, leaping at Visla. He dodged , leaving Luke swinging his lightsaber at the ground. The other soldiers and night owls attacked. Visla took out his dark saber and aimed at Luke." I want your head!" He yelled. He swung at Luke, but he dodged and jumped.he blocked the attacks and flipped out the way. Visla took on his jetpack and started shooting. He barrel rolled to dodge the bolts."this boy is too cowardly to fight!" He yelled. They all laughed. This made Luke VERY mad. He charged at Visla, swinging his saber. It almost cut him that he got a scar. The mandalorians surrounded them. Suddenly, a gunship came shooting the soldiers. The pilot was Ashley! They width drew the battle. Wow, am I happy to see you! " Luke said smiling. "Even more for for you!" She responded, giggling. The two republicans started to lean in." Um... Luke? Do you staring problems?" Lan asked." Oh..uh..was just seeing if there was something in her eyes!" Luke responded, smiling at Ashley. Execute order 66 Luke came out of his dorm and almost got shot. He looked but to see it was clones! " your shooting at your own leader! STOP!" He yelled. "Im not a sith!" He yelled again. they ignored him. He force pushed them to the wall. He ran to Ashley's dorm. Ashley took her blaster and followed Luke.they ran into more clones. They aimed for Luke's weakness: Ashley. But Luke didn't let that happen. He blocked every bolt he saw. He was about to save younglings, but it was too late. They were gonna evacuate, until Anakin leaped in front of him.he force chocked Luke like a bug, until Ashley kicked anakin down. They evacuated. Ashley looked at the temple." Our home!" She yelled, hugging Luke and crying. I'm sorry ashley , we will find the meaning to this.""your my only hope", she said going back to the end of the ship. Luke thought of those words. This means Luke is her protection. Was that really anakin? Luke thought. He flew to Orto plutonia- where the larcon legion base was. He went to the gate where guard clones were securing the base. " permission?" They asked. " its me commander Luke!" He explained. Ahh, and whos the hotty?" Asked the clone." Just let us pass" Luke said rolling his eyes. " you are a lucky boy," the clone said. " At least some of the clones are republicans", Ashley said, holding lukes hand. Attack on the Death Star "I am not going to end now!" yelled luke. the TIE fighters kept coming at him. He had just flown to some sort of star looking space port. But it was bigger than a space port. "I may have to land in that!" yelled again. He searched through his belt. "Ugh forgot my lightsaber!" He still had his trusty blaster in his On his strapped to his back. The TIE fighters kept shooting at Luke, leaving a dent each time."Aim for the engine" The pilot troop said. He was getting close. He Aimed for the TIE fighters first. "Not happening!" Luke said, shooting the TIE fighters. The activity caused explosions. "That is what I thought", Luke joked. He landed in the star and snuck behind his ship. "What is that?" Said one admiral. Before they came to the ship, Luke attacked. He blasted the admirals and storm troopers. "Alert! Intruder in the-AHHHH!" The trooper was shot before he finished his sentence. Luke finished them off. He ran to a door to the info room. "Hmmm. I can show this to the legion", he said. But when he looked up, he was surrounded by troops. "Freeze!" They said. Luke put his hands up and dropped his weapon. Darth Vader came in the room." Luke. We meet again", he says. Luke saw the vent above him. He zoomed his foot in a circle and tripped everyone. He bounced to the vent and starting climbing in." Search every inch of this place. I want him alive!" Vader demanded." Yes Sir ." the trooper replies, pulling out his holo." All sectors, search the ship and get that rebel!" "He's no rebel," Darth Vader replied. "He is a jedi ."" sir the Jedi are extinct."" Not all", Vader replied. Luke jumped down a room." This must be a weapons area," Luke said. He tossed a grenade in the air and ran out the room." There he is!" The trooper yelled. Luke forced a blaster to him. He jumped up and shot. The storm troopers aimed at him but was too slow. Luke dodged continuosley while shooting at the same time. Eventually there were no storm troopers left secret pocket spy Luke went back to a secret planing room. He took some stuff out the desk ."It is a us less pile here!" He said. Then something caught his eyes. He saw a blaster. Tied to it was some formula. This must be a cure he found. He put it in his bactapack in a safe plie. Escaping the death star Luke came out the door and heard stomping. He quikley came to a corner and pulled out a grenade." Let's do this old school!" He whispered, tossing it up and caught it. He waited for the troops to come close. Once they were about 6 feet away, he threw it. He leaped up to a higher ceiling. The storm troopers fell flat. He saw his ship close to the exit. But a whole battalion of troops where there. They where in groups looking for luke.once he got to the ship, he blasted off space battles Luke flew out the star. He looked back but to see a squad of TIE fighters. "your kidding me," he whispered." Alright. Lets see if you where prepared for this!",couple aid, spinning his ship blastin. The fighters were not quik. One of them blew from the blast. Luke started shooting constantly and fled. Two other fighters were about to shoot. He used the force to see them about to blast. The second they did, luke dove down leaving them to shoot themselves. "There is only room for one!," he said piloting to alderaan. unfortunate events Ashley woke up one morning and saw a note on her door. It read: I am on an important mission to help the generation of Jedi reborn. To make it understandable, I will be gone for a couple of months",Ashley was confused." He promised to go speeder bike racing", she said weeping a tear. She Luke at a holo picture of Luke and Ashley. Meanwhile, Luke finally reached alderaan, where he reunited with SOME of his siblings. "Where's rune? Luke asked his brother Larren." He is in the rebel alliance," he replied." And shira?", asked Luke." She...she died from clones," rune replied sadly. Luke looked up. "There is hope..",Luke said softley. He almost started crying himself."So Luke,married yet?", Rune asked.Luke turned to the side." Jedi don't marry," Luke said." Your not a Jedi. Jedi are extinct. You should join the rebels." He said back. Then he continued cooking. Luke left, with wondering thoughts." Where is this rebel base?" He asked. "Lucky you, its in this planet." Luke went back on his ship. "There is still hope,"Luke said. rebel alliance As Luke flew low to the rebel base, he looked at the grass below him. He remembered the story: his mother and father were killed by the bounty hunters, and he was stolen from them. Then he fled to the very spot he is flying over that moment. The day he met jokov and, yes, became a youngling. Now jokov died, his parents died, the Jedi order died. All he had was Ashley. "I can't loose her", he said. "If I do, I loose everything." He flew a while longer. Then he saw a building. A huge one. He landed in the front. He passed security." I'm here to become a rebel, Luke said. "How do we know your not a sith?", asked one of them." I'm not. If I was, you would've been dead," luke replied, passing. He came just on time. The rebel were planning an attack on the death star. Once they were done, Luke went to his interceptor." Try this x-wing sir!", said one rebel ship worker. Luke wasn't used to using the x-wing, but he gave it a shot. destroy the death star Once they took off, they were flying as a group. Once they got passed tatooine, they got prepared to enter combat mode. "Red 12 standing by", he said. As everyone called out call numbers, they entered combat mode." Cool!", Luke said. Mean while, the death star was about to blow the rebel base. But their supprise was the rebels: about to destroy them! Luke followed Red 5 to the death star turrents. They blasted the turrents,while dodging at the same time. Luke was blasting, until he saw one of the rebels blew up. "Your kidding me, luke said. He followed red 5 to the gate storage." Cover me!", red5 said. He flew forward as Luke blasted the turrents out the way. Luke was starting to get the hang of it, untill Darth Vader came with two other troopers.when they were about to blast red 5, a smuggler named han solo shot the troops. That moment, luke shot the torpeedos in the tower. They all flew off. That moment, the death star was about to fire the planet alderaan, but it was too late! The death star exploded. battle of hoth In the snowy planet of Hoth, the empire strikes back with an army of snow troopers and AT-ATs. Luke was the pilot of his ship while Rim, the gunner, blasted probes and troopers.Rim saelw an AT-AT firing at them. "We are taking heavy fire!", Rim yelled, shooting constantly at the AT-AT. Luke piloted to it."Do your tHong!," luke, hovering on top. Rim got the ship , blasted a grappel, and then Luke rounded the the AT-AT. Its legs started to tighten Then it fell with a KABOOM. "Awesome!", Luke said, landing the ship. The two fired at the snow troopers. The others were behind them. "Split up to cover more ground!", Luke said. He took cover behind some cargo holds."He took out a talk receiver." Strike force! We need backup now!", he yelled. He got up, shot, and then took more cover. "That moment, a squad of Y-wing fighters came, air striking the storm troopers. Then Luke went up and ran forward along with other rebels. As they ran, they shot the remaining clones. "How's it doing?", Yelled a rebel to Luke. He shrugged. "We out number i am guessing.", they found an outpost. "Alright, Luke, do your thing. " Luke ran up to the outpost. He used his grappling hook to get to the top. He blasted a hole on the roof. He jumped in. He reached in his utility belt, grabbed a grenade, and set it to timer. He stuck it on the wall and jumped out the hole. "RUUUUN!", Luke yelled, jumping out. In a second, the whole place blew up. VICTORY! return to alderaan After his great won on Hoth, Luke went to Alderaan. He went to the rebel base. There he met someone with the same name: Luke Skywalker. They talking and talked about their similarities. Just then, the rebels had a mission to Endor. As the rebel group flew to Endor, they noticed some troops with speeders. Luke split up by himself. speeder showdown As Luke got on his speeder, the sound traveled. A trooper heard this, getting on his speeder, and zooming away. Luke followed, shooting at the same time. One of the blast hits a tree. The tree almost hits luke. Then that gave him an idea. He reached in his bag and pulled out a grenade. He threw it far, landing on a tree branch. The tree fell right on The speeder. But, the explosian spread through the trees, causing them to fall. One almost hit luke, but he sled under it causing it to miss. Just then, to other troops followed him behind. As they shot, Luke zig zagged through trees causing every bolt to miss. Then one of the bolts hit Luke's engine. Luke jumped off as it blew. The blow hit the two troopers off their speeders, causing them to be unconscious. battle of ender Luke got up and saw alot of troopers." He is alive! Get him!", one of them said. They all aimed and shot, but Luke barrel rolled to cover. He then started to realise his blaster was gone! He ran away as they chased him. He then saw the uconsious clones with their blasters next to them. He started to shoot the chasing clones, making them fall into trees. Then Luke ran again. This time, he saw the rebels fighting. He started to fire at some troopers. His camo gear helped him to blend in. Most of the rebels fell to their deaths. That moment, Ewoks started fighting! After a while, the troopers where finished off. The rebels looked up in the sky and saw an explosian. "VICTORY!" They yelled. After everone everyone came, even Ashley, they all celebrated. I am seeing you again! I didn't want to miss this.." She said, closing her eyes and kissing Luke. Return of the Jedi After their victory, Luke Skywalker made a new Jedi order. That day, Luke shadowdust turned 20. That very day was also when Luke and Ashley got maried. Then a feiw months later, they had a child. They named him Mark shadowdust. Mark wasnt destined to be a spy, but he wanted to be exactly the way his parents are: jedi knights. rise of dark nebula It was about a year later when the new jedi yemple was made. Luke entered his son in the training, until sudden news came." She almost killed us!," said one girl. Luke's eyes gazed at her. "Who is this person of yours?," Luke asked. "Her name is Xalandra Nova. "She threatened to bring war on us!," she replied. Luke went to his ship." Don't worry. We will not loose." Left said." Maybe there isn't time to go back from before", Luke said. he zomed to hyper space. as he started to fly, he realized that people were following him! He tried to loose them,but one of them shot his ship. Luke came hurling down to the planet Darthomir. As he crashed, he found himself in a sith-like base. But that moment,one of the followers stunned Luke. He woke up in a cell. "Prisoner 89, come with me"said a woman in a dark acolyte cloak. Luke obeyed. He was lead to a throne where a woman sat. She had dark clothes with a saber straped to her waiste. "I am xalandara nova", she said. Luke's eyes perked up. Hs hands were cuffed. she continued"You were brought to me to join me. If not, I hope you like death!" she said, standing up. "Im no body's pet..."Luke said bitterly."Very well then. Take him away!" she said, pointing to the execution room. "AGAIN...IM NOBODYS PET!" Luke yelled, force breaking the chains." Fine! Ill deal with him myself!" said, taking out a lightsaber. Luke leaped to the ceiling. More Nova minions came with blasters and rocket launchers."GET HIMM!"She yealed, charging. Blaster fire started. Luke leaped down taking out his lightsaber. He forced a minion at Xalandra, but she dodged. Xalandra started attacking fast, but luke blocked. He leaped over some attacks.Turrents started tocome through everything. They all aimed at luke. One rocket launcher was hurling toward him. Luke ran for the exit. "Not so fast!"One minion said, shooting a rocket at the roof. the chucks of rock fell toward Luke. Luke leaped forward. It hit him slightly,causing him to slide across the floor. The chaotic blaster fire drove Luke nuts. He ran toward a window and broke through it. He landed on the ground to his feet.The glass cluttered to the ground.One scrapped Lukes face,leaving a blood stain. Nova then leaped after Luke. He brought out his lightsaber and blocked her every attack.One of the attacks sent Luke flying through the air. Nova leaped again, about to stab. About three inches, Luke force floated her. He threw her back to the building. Buther whole army of Minions came charging at Luke."DARK NEBUUULLLLAAAAAAAA", They all yelled."Im a one man band,"Luke whispered. He sliced blasters and blocked. "All rockets,fire!"Nova said. They all obeyed. the rockets hurled down to Luke! The rockets were too fast to him,so he couldn't force them back. As he ran, He noticed that the rockets followed! This gave him an idea. ran toward the army of Nebelions. He acted sh if he surrnders.When the rocket is about a foot away, he leaped up, leaving the nebelions to fall to the ground. He leaped to his ship and set to takeoff! Attack over darthomire As soon as luke hit the atmosphere, A whole battalion of Nebelions came."Dont these guys ever give up!?"Luke said, face palming. He started to shoot the closest Ships. Probes started to come as well! They cracked the windows and almost made him crash again. Luke forced the probes off. He set his shooters behind his ship. It then threw bombes, which exploded the remaining fighters. Luke flew to Iceberg3, telling Leesaack and the Legion what he saw. Then word spread across the galaxy,from Defenders, to Best jedi ever. Nova then declared war to rule over and corrupt. Astroid takeover After a day, Dark Nebula set an outpost on The asteroid . Meanwhile,Luke was busy Locating the area. This took Him DAYS to figure out. Finnaly, He found the planet the were and the exact sector. He told the Legion about what he saw. But they all laughed. They believed that war had already gone. Only a few people believed Luke. They were Lan , Jacob , Vilim, and Danz. Once they reached Asteroid system, They saw that nebelions were slaved and forced to complete the outpost. "I have a feeling they arnt working for loyaltie,but for fear.."Vilim said. Luke checked his waiste. "ERRRR! FORGOT MY BLASTERS!!!" He yelled. The sound traveled through the sector."Need to keep my mouth shut..."Luke whispered. The nebelions looked at their direction."Ohh, that spy scum!", She yelled. Luke got his hand on his lightsaber. The team and other troopers took out their weapons. "Clones! Go inside and find out that base weakness! We will be back soon!" Lan said. Danz started slicing the guards blasters. "Yes sir!" The clones yelled. "Get those Turrents!" Axe yelled. The shock battalion obeyed heading forward defense. As they busted through the turrents, Nebelion guards started to take their weapons. Most of them where Rocket Lanchers. They aimed at the clones and at the legioners. They blocked the bolts. The bolts went back to the guards.All of a sudden, a ship hurled down at them."WATCH OUT!!!!"Vilim yelled. The ship Was about ten yards, but it was close enough to hit him in a second! Luke didn't here what vilim said. Danz jumped up and kicked it,but it barely went a foot. Vilim used the force to push it. "Thanks ," Luke said, walking thorugh the door. Lan held him back." I sence something..." Lain said, raising his lightsaber. A sith master leaped out the Shadow and attacked Lan.He pushed Lan into cargo boxes. Jacob attacked back, avoiding the big attacks from him.Jacob got forced pushed back as well. The sith Looked at Luke and vilim. He dueled vilim, striking him to the ground." Im Darth Byron," he said, swinging his red curned saber up. "I wont let you pass!" Xalandra Leaped out with one other sith. "Terain, show them why you don't mess with us!" She ordered. The third one obeyed, Leaping at Lan and vilim. Jacob was inside the base,leading the shck battalion. Luke was being attack by Xalandra and Byron. Luke Leaped up with a saber slam,making them both fall. He swung at Xalandra, but she jumped back. As Luke was about to strike Her, Byron saved her clashing with his lightsaber on Lukes. Byron struck at Luke's legs, but luke blocked at the right time. He aimed for the head. Byron almost got him. He was clashng again, But this time it pushed Luke down. Xalandra and Byron Leaped at Luke at the same time. Luke flipped back, Causing Their lightsabers to Only stab the ground. Luke looked up and saw the Nebelions comeing on the roofs. One by one, they got to their positions. Suprisingly , They all aimed at Luke ! His best option was to keep jumping while barrel rolling. He leaped up on the building and Force pushed their blasters out their hands. He force pushed most of them off the building. He kicked some By leaping at the same time. Then, He saw Byron leaping in the air. He swung at Luke but Luke ducked. He dueled Byron as hard as he could, But he noticed that Byron was a more advanced person than Luke. Luke was about to strike, But Byron forced Lightning Luke and Force pushed him off the building. He grabbed on to a window and broke in. He noticed Xalandra Exiting the moon. "Coward", Luke said. Byron crashed through the window and Kicked Luke through the floor. Luke jumped back up. "Do you see what she has done to you?" Luke yelled. "She made me stronger than ANYONE could imagine." He replied angrily. "You are forced to serve her, Which means that you are serving out of fear," Luke said,pointing. That time, Byron force pushed Luke Like a starship ceashing into him. He broke through the wall and fell to the ground. He hit the ground hard. He noticed that everyone left except the 5 members. Death Arena Luke doesnt know what happened, but one moment he was found asleep and the next he was found in an arena. He turned and saw a claw mark scratched on the wall." This cant be good..."He said to himself. All of a sudden, He saw lots of nebelions charging at Luke. "This is round three! YOU CANT BEAT ME!" Luke yelled, threatening. Just then, all of the nebelions took out lightsabers!"This cant be good.." He said again, backing up. He jumped high into the air. When he came down, he pounded the ground. The reaction made many to fall. He forced most sabers to him. "First time double wieiding. Can't mess up!" He said, flourishing it. As many nebelions picked up blasters, luke ran up the walls. "Bring it!" Luke yelled, wall running. The nebelions started shooting. Luke side cartwheeled and flipped while dodging. He then did force pushed them into each other. As he got to the arena seat area, he noticed sith apprentistes starting to come after him. Just then, they shot force lightning. Luke leaped out the way causing the lightning to hit the seats. Luke flipped back getting an iron bar. He swung it at two smiths. It hit their heads knocking them out. One sith decided to give up." Go on, kill me!" He yelled. Luke dropped the bar. "No. I never killed, and I never will. I'll set you away, though." Luke walked away. That was when he saw a ship come. He noticed the pilot: Ashley! Her eyes were sparkling in the light. Mark jumped out racing toward Luke. tragedy part one crisis mistery solved "I wouldn't live without you. Heck, I will die if something happened to you. Stay safe." - Luke to Ashley on her mission to Antarro. A few weeks later, Ashley decided to form a group with other senators to stop Xalandra. She said she may be gone for weeks, if not months. Luke stayed with his son Mark at home. But when a few months pass, they still Havant returned. Luke decided to go himself before anything happens. When he entered, the guards backed luke off." I'm here to see Ashley Shadowdust" he said forwarding." I heard she died! Xalandra killed her on the spot. Only rumors though." "WHAT!?" Luke yelled force pushing the gate. He ran toward the destruction chambers. That's when he saw Xalandra. "Will you ever die!?" She yelled. Luke went up to her. "Where is Ashley?!" He yelled. But then she pointed to a door where Ashley appeared with two guards and hand cuffs." Luke..." She said softly. He closed his eyes. His one talent was breaking cuffs. He force broke the hand cuffs. "Run!" Luke yelled. Xalandra took out her sabers. Luke leaped at her and dueled. He did a force pound but didn't work. Xalandra started to swing her two sabers faster than Luke thought. She force pushed him to the wall. Just then, Narukota and Ct0099 arrow came to assist. Luke got kicked five times in a row which pushed him downstairs. He saw a teenager walk through the entrance pushing the way. Then a girl came through. After that, a clone unit came with battalions of squads. Luke recognized them right away: Holly Talon, Brandon Nicholas, and Gun Good. Luke leaped back up and dueled. Brandon Nicholas came to help. "I was good on my own," Luke said. "Didn't look like it," Brandon said. The two Jedi dueled intensely. Xalandra Leaped out from the roof." Need a lift?" Brandon asked. "As I said, I tend to work alone" Luke repeated, Leaping after. Just then, more ships were surrounding the skies than Luke could count! In one of them, Xander Jumped out Igniting his blue lightsaber. Holly and the others were battling the nebelions. Xander Charged at Xalandra Attacking with his might. Still, Xalandra force pushed him off the building. It was about forty stories high. Luke dove after Xander and caught him, leaving them both hanging on the edge! Xalandra came over about to slice his fingers. That second, Luke let go letting them them fall, cutting the side of the wall with his lightsaber making Xalandra fall herself! About to hit the ground, An ARD ship flew and caught Xander and Luke. "I never saw this before!" Luke said. "This was specially made by Luke skywalker sir" Replied the pilot. Xalandra was caught by an escape pod by Byron. Victory Challenge As the legion members were heading up to Xalandra towers, luke was wall jumping to get there easier! Just then, pods started to fly toward him! They opened and it was the nebelions. They started shooting at Luke! He ignited the lightsaber and blocked the bolts. Most of the bolts started to reflect back at the pods. Luke continued running. He jumped on one pod and sliced the top of it. He threw the pilot out. He then piloted to the tower, but other pods started shooting at him! Meanwhile, the legioners were close to the tower until pods came. Leeshack sped up, then he turned and shot some pods. The derbies flew towards luke. Luke force pushed the derbis to the pods which crashed. Luke couldn't figure out how to controll the pods since they were made by nebula corp. He started crashing down on the streets. He looked forward and saw a brick wall! He jumped out just in time. The crash caused a mini explosion. into the tower Luke ducked under cargo holds and hanging scraps. That's when he saw the tower. He snuck through the walls and entered cautiousley. As he got to a corner, he noticed two nebelions were guarding the center of the tower. There he saw Xalandra and others. He transmitted to Leeshack. "Im in sector 3, going in," he said. "Leeshack and the crew started getting their torpedoes ready. Luke peaked through the corner, but was stunned from a staff stick. A few minutes later, Luke woke up but felt different. He started to have a feeling of anger. His eyes turned red and his skin got darker. "What... DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!" His lightsaber was different to. "Let's see: kill... All... Jedi..." She said, snapping her hands. "That will be done." Luke said, heading out. As lan headed in, he noticed Luke. He punched Lan which made him fall back. He then force lightning lan into a cargo. That was when he got to his sences. "What happened...?" Luke asked, dazed. "No time! We need to get her!" finale battle Lan ran to the power station so he can shut down the power and blow the city. Luke unleashed his saber. "How did you deceive dark power?!" Xalandra said in frustration. She ignited both of her lightsabers. Luke fiercely attacked but she blocked easily. Luke then twisted and swung his saber, but she still blocked. Xalandra started attacking now, but her sabers were going in different directions. They both force pushed at the same time, causing both to fall back. Luke fell out the window. Xalandra leaped after. Xalandra was about to strike Luke but luke quickly force pushed. Then they got into a saber lock. Luke leaped up then Jedi slammed. Xalandra shot lightning at him, almost throwing him in lava. She then force chocked Luke. "See who I will pull you down?!" She exclaimed. That's when She shot a stun lightning at luke. Luke hentched it in his hands and threw it back at her, stunning her.a lot of nebelions came surrounding Luke. "Do you really want to kill me? Go on being slaves by her, then. Her harshness is horrible!" The nebelions dropped there weapons. Smiles were on there faces. "Imprison her!" They yelled. Luke transmitted to Lan. "Do it now!" Luke said. As lan pressed the button, the city exploded. Everyone survived. peace at last At the peace ceremony, Luke was entitled "lukethelegend" for his bravery on the missions he did. What Luke longed for was peace, and it came. Fun facts *Luke is the youngest in Larcon Legion, in-game! *Luke gained a score on the leaderboards of rank 42 for Lightsaber Dueling! (Former) *The events in the Larcon legion paragraph are based on true events! * Luke accepts all galactic forces and light saber duel invites *Finding ziro was inspired by the CWA mini game:crisis Ziro *Luke is a commander in the squad Larcon legion! Category:Larcon Legion Category:Strength Of Many Category:Spy squadron Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Category:Spy